


Baby I Love You.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One tall, dark, hot, Sourwolf please, don't bother to wrap him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I Love You.

Stiles was having the suckiest birthday.

He hadn’t known what to expect when he turned eighteen but this was not it. 

His dad had got him an awesome new phone and he was very grateful but they had gotten it a couple of weeks ago at the mall, he had been using it ever since.

His grandmother had sent a very generous cheque but he agreed with his dad that he should save it for college and it wasn’t as if he wanted anything well not anything you could buy in a store.

That would be cool…he thought…”One tall dark hot Sourwolf please, don’t bother to wrap him up.”

Last night he had gone to the movies with Scott and Allison but this had only made the fact that he was alone more apparent.

He sighed. Surely your eighteenth birthday should be a little bit special.

To top it all off he had had to go into school to have a meeting about his college applications.  
This hadn’t taken very long but he had no idea what to do with himself for the rest of the afternoon. 

Usually when he was bored or lonely he gravitated to Derek’s house.

He didn’t know what was going on between him and Derek but strangely he was always made welcome, well maybe not welcome, but Derek accepted his presence without animosity, he listened when Stiles talked and talked and talked, he even occasionally fed him when he was hungry.

After The Thing that had happened three weeks ago Stiles wasn’t sure he would be welcome.

Derek had given Stiles, Scott and Allison a ride home, he had left Scott at Allison’s house and driven Stiles the rest of the way.

The couple had been kissing and cuddling all the way home and Stiles was needy.

He wanted someone to be close to, to kiss, to touch.

Well not just anyone… he wanted Derek.

Had had always wanted Derek or so it seemed now, when he looked back, every encounter had stirred up feelings…Derek’s feelings were harder to read, most of the time he looked as if he was going to kill Stiles or at least maim him, but occasionally Stiles thought he saw a softer look on Derek’s face.

Then three weeks ago Stiles had made a mistake. He had been feeling sappy, watching Scott and Allison, then there had been a song playing on the radio,” Baby I love you. I love only you.”

Derek had leaned over to push open the door and he had been so close to Stiles, his lips just inches away, Stiles had leaned in and pressed his lips against Derek’s.

He was shocked when instead of pushing him away or getting angry, Derek had kissed him back, not the quick press of the lips that Stiles had settled for but a real kiss.  
Derek had run his tongue along Stiles lips and when he opened his mouth Derek had teased and tickled his tongue making him moan with passion. 

Then almost as soon as it had begun it was over.

Derek had straightened up and pushed open the door. “ Goodnight Stiles.”

Stiles ran his finger over his lips still holding the memory of that kiss.  
He had barely seen Derek since that night.  
Maybe he was avoiding him.  
Maybe the kiss was not as good for Derek as it had been for Stiles.  
Maybe Stiles was a rubbish kisser.  
He sighed again.  
He had not had a lot of practise.

Trouble was, after that kiss from Derek, Stiles was sure he would never want to kiss anyone else…. ever…

A wave of déjà vu washed over him as a song began to play on the radio.  
The same song that had been playing that night, he moved to turn it off but the memory of the kiss was strong and delicious, he began to hum along then joined in with the words.

“Have I ever told you? How much it means to hold you?”

 

At the end of the song…

 

“That was a birthday request folks, for one Stiles Stillinski. Is that right Macey?”

“Yes Stillinski. The Ramones singing” Baby I love you.” Happy Birthday from your Sourwolf. Strange nicknames these kids have nowadays, eh Mack?”

“Too right Macey, so Happy Birthday Stiles wherever you are.”

Stiles was so shocked he pressed down too heavily on both pedals and lost control of the jeep rolling it into a ditch.

He unhooked himself from the seatbelt and climbed out of the passenger window.

He was more shaken by the birthday request than he was by the rolling of the car. 

What the hell did it mean? Was Derek… did he really mean… he loved…. It must be a joke…but if it wasn’t….

Looking around to see where he was he set off through the trees to the Hale house.

He tripped over his feet once and got leaves caught in his hair.

By the time he got near the house he was hot and dirty and swinging between elation and the fear that it had all been some evil hoax.

Derek had been watching for the car for the past half hour.  
He was wondering if he had made a mistake with the request.  
He had wanted to do something special for Stiles birthday.  
It had felt as if Stiles had been avoiding him since the kiss.

Derek admitted he had handled that all wrong… he had been taken by surprise and the touch of Stiles lips had felt so…good…he had wanted more.  
Next day he should have gone to see Stiles to talk… to explain… to tell Stiles what he had been feeling for a while… but he had been a coward… and then Stiles had seemed to avoid him and Derek had thought maybe Stiles hadn’t felt anything at all.  
Maybe Stiles kissed people all the time.  
His wolf raged at the thought… Stiles was his even if he didn’t know it yet.

 

Seeing Stiles walk out of the trees he raced down the steps.

“What happened? Are you ok? Have you had an accident? Where’s your Jeep.?”

“Ran into a ditch.” Stiles panted.

Derek lifted him into his arms and ran into the house. Putting him down, he ran his hands over Stiles head and body lifting his eyelids looking for concussion, checking for broken bones.

Derek’s hands all over him set Stiles on fire. He moaned and wrapped his arms round Derek’s neck.

“Thank’s for the em request…on the radio…”

He pressed his lips to Derek’s and was relieved when Derek kissed him back, Derek’s hand held Stiles head as he mapped Stiles mouth, gently at first then harder and hotter till they were both breathing heavily and moaning.

They only broke apart when Derek’s cell rang.

“Yes he’s here, yes he’s ok, he rolled the jeep but he’s fine, just a bit shocked and dirty … yes I’ll tell him…not yet… he’ll need a change of clothes mine won’t fit…. Yes ok. See you then.”

“Your Dad found your jeep. He was worried.”

“Why do I need a change of clothes and why is he coming over? I’m fine. I would rather just stay here with you.”

Derek opened the door into the big room, it had been decorated out as if for a child’s party, balloons and streamers. A pinata hanging from the ceiling, a long table filled with food. On the wall there was a banner. “Happy Birthday Stiles.”

Stiles looked shocked then delighted.

“Scott and his Mom did this, they just left before you got here. They’ll be back later with everyone else. Happy Birthday.”

Stiles eyes were bright as he looked round the room then pulled Derek in for another hot steamy kiss.

“Thank you.”

“You should have a shower. Your Dad is bringing clean clothes.”

Stiles moaned not wanting to move away from Derek yet, “Please come with me.” He peeped up through his lashes “You can wash my back.”

“With the Sheriff on his way packing heat. Don’t think so but later…after everyone’s left… ask me again.”

He pulled Stiles tightly to him and kissed him until he was breathless, panting and turning to mush. He only pulled away when he heard the Sheriffs car pull up outside.

Stiles ran upstairs to use the shower. Soon after he was dressed, Scott and Allison turned up with most of the lacrosse team and other students from their year. 

They ate and drank and danced and even played some childhood games which made everyone laugh.  
Stiles was enjoying himself but every so often he looked over at Derek, wanting to be with him, wanting everyone else just to disappear so they could be alone.

Derek smiled when he saw Stiles looking at him and moved closer whispering.” Meet me outside in two minutes.”

Round the side of the house Derek caught Stiles' hand and pulled him into his arms. Stiles melted into Derek’s body, touching top to toe. He tilted his hips and they rubbed together passionately.

“I’ve wanted this, you, for so long, after the kiss I thought maybe you wanted me too, then you just pushed me away….”

“Sorry it was all my fault… I wanted you… I want you… have done for months…I just didn’t know how to deal.. you are young… it’s hard for me to talk about feelings and I don’t want a quick…. I want…. All of you. I want to kiss your lips and your neck and your body, I want to put my tongue inside you and my fingers inside you and my…” He pressed his hard length against Stiles as he spoke.

Stiles groaned at Derek’s words, he was getting even harder, he felt as though he was going to explode.

The noise of the door opening forced them to stillness and silence.

Scott’s voice. “So I was thinking we should sleep together tonight, I want you Allison. Please say yes.”

“What with the Sheriff and your Mom watching us no Scott I’m not ready. I’m going back indoors.”

Stiles shook his head. “He said they had already… he made me feel stupid for not having….”

Derek claimed his mouth again. “No one should make you feel bad… I’m not going to push you if you’re not ready… I’m prepared to wait…”

“Dude I’ve been wanting this for a year, I am so ready, don’t you dare change your mind and back out now.”

Derek laughed, a joyful sound to Stiles as Derek rarely smiled let alone laughed.

“Not changing my mind, but they were right about Melissa and your Dad, let’s go tidy up and maybe everyone will take the hint and leave us alone. Then we can make ourselves comfortable and I can take you to bed…”

"Earlier, there was talk of a shower."

"Oh there is definately going to be a shower."

Stiles sighed and reached for another kiss.

“Best birthday ever.”


End file.
